1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a copy machine, a facsimile, or a scanner for computer input, an image reading apparatus that automatically reads out image information of a document have been used. In the image reading apparatus of the related art, a light source that extends in a direction perpendicular to a conveying path of the document is used to irradiate light onto the document, and reflected light from the irradiated document is received by an imaging sensor to read out an image on the document.